rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sun Wukong/@comment-28522425-20170904200337/@comment-25936766-20170904215237
@Grey: No they're not. An hypothesis is a supposition, or a suggestion, about something, that has either very weak or no evidence to back it up. A theory is a tested explanation with verified evidence to back it's reasoning. The only similarity between them is that, by definition, neither of them are Facts. But a Theory is closer to one than an Hypothesis is, because while an Hypothesis is basically spitballing, a Theory has actual support. -------------- @Anon: You half-missed my point but on the other hand I wasn't clear enough so I'll be more clear now: Nothing says Sun is some asian Sir Gawain. The idea you're mentioning is that his Semblance is more effective during the day. The problem: It cannot be as simple as "It's not night, so it's much more powerful just like that". The Day/Night cycle has phases. "Daytime" is the time between Sunrise and Sunset. During Daytime the Sun rises, reaches an apex by 12:00pm-to-1:00pm, then slowly sets on the horizon before the dark Night actually arrives. The only real difference in all this, however, is the Sun's position in the sky, and thus how directly and quickly the light reaches that side of the planet, which indirectly determines how bright the day is and what color does the sky have at the moment. Assuming that Sun's Semblance is better during the day is already spitballing, but more absurd would be to say that as long as the Sun hasn't completely set, it is better, as if it worked like a switch, just "On/Off". More believable, but still spitballing, would be to assume it would be gradual; The brighter the day, the stronger the Semblance. Thus, it would be at it's best by midday, but by Sunset and early Sunrise it wouldn't make a real difference. And in the Short, it looked like Sunset, at least to me, not Midday or Morning or even early Afternoon. Now, moving past that and onto your points: 1-Remind me when did he move while his Clones did during the daytime, not counting Blake's Character Short? Sun can move while his Clones are active, they simply cannot move simultaneously, at least without much effort on Sun's part. Basically, if the Clones move Sun must stand still (technically; he can move by momentum). And vice-versa. 2-Complexity and when he did it, are important factors when we judge the Semblance based on number of clones. The more complex the actions are, and the more clones there are, the more taxing it is on Sun. But at the same time, these people grow and improve their skills. As such, if, for example, he could barely summon 2 Clones in Vol.2, that doesn't mean he can barely summon 2 Clones in Vol.4. Obviously, as he gets stronger and more skilled, whatever limitations his Semblance has, will decrease. So careful when comparing something he did in Vol.2 at night (for example), with what he did in the Character Short which takes place after Vol.4. 3-The name is just a fancy name, nothing more, nothing less. Flynt's Semblance is called "Killer Quartet", but he and his clones are not real killers or even act like such. It's the same as with weapons: Their names are not meant to be literal, they're just fancy names. Besides, his name is Sun. "Via Sun" = Via Sun Wukong. His Clones are created and act Via Sun, Via his Semblance.